Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body lower portion structure.
Related Art
A structure in which a reinforcing member formed in a chamber shape is disposed inside a chamber of a lower portion framework member such as a rocker or the like, has been known (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 8,702,161). This reinforcing member includes plural intersecting ribs that intersect diagonally at a vertical direction central portion of the chamber interior.
However, in a side view seen in a vehicle width direction, the reinforcing member may not overlap with a battery disposed at the vehicle width direction inner side of the rocker. Thus, it may be difficult to suppress deformation of a passenger compartment in a case in which there is a side collision of the vehicle. In other words, this structure has scope for improvement in regard to improving collision safety performance in a case in which there is a side collision of the vehicle.